This invention relates generally to computer systems and to digital cameras and particularly to computer systems and other devices with digital cameras.
Digital cameras are useful with personal computer systems and other computer systems. Streaming video may be electronically captured on the computer system or displayed on a display associated with the computer system without the need for film processing. In addition, the resulting images can be manipulated using hardware or software associated with the camera and/or the computer system to create special effects. Also, images may be stored in computer memory or transmitted using available computer transmission methods including modem and Internet communications.
Digital cameras have been associated with computer systems in part because of the small size of the digital camera. Digital cameras can be made using charge coupled device (CCD) imaging arrays. They can also be made using conventional complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology so that they may be integrated with other logic components.
Currently, cameras may use a cable tether to connect the camera to the computer system. The computer system acts as a host processor to provide advanced processing capabilities and additional peripheral components to augment the camera""s capabilities. While these combinations have many advantages, they tend to be cumbersome and, in connection with a portable computer, may be unwieldy for many users.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a better way integrate the digital camera into portable computers, desk top computers, and computer components.
In accordance with one embodiment, a computer system includes at least one housed component. A digital camera includes a portion mounted for movement into and out of the component from a first position substantially concealed within the component and a second position extending out of the component.